Interrogation
by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio
Summary: William was not joking when he arranged dinner between his aunt and his girlfriend's family. Post Ep99.


**_Interrogation_**  
_A Lizzie Bennet Diaries fanfic by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio  
Pairing: William x Lizzie  
_

* * *

On the whole, their one-week anniversary dinner hadn't been nearly as disastrous as the dinner her family hosted for the Lee siblings last year. For one, William was host this time around. For another, they were eating out so that Mrs Bennet didn't have a panic attack (again). And thankfully, half the dinner companions were trying their best to diffuse the tension throughout the meal, whenever it arose ("trying" being the key word). It was ironic, however, that it was the younger generation who were trying to play peacemakers instead of the elder.

It was fortunate that Ms de Bourgh was not so far gone that she'd bring her beloved Annie Kins out to dinner at a public restaurant (something about a dog-sitter named Jenkins – Lizzie privately pitied the poor lady); unfortunately Lizzie had a feeling that if she'd condescended to compare the restaurant and her dog, poor Annie Kins would win, hands down, if the way Ms de Bourgh looked down her nose at the ambiance was any indication to go by. And since she was the last to arrive (right on the edge of being fashionably late – no guesses there on whom Caroline learnt her sense of timing from), it was a sad coincidence that Mrs Bennet, having settled down long enough at the restaurant, was in the middle of saying, "Don't you think this is just the place for a wedding reception, Mr. Darcy?"

Judging by the flare of her nose at that comment, William quickly cut across more of Mrs Bennet's effusive monologue to introduce "Aunt Catherine" to the family. On the whole there were a few trying moments during introductions, like when Catherine pinched her lips tightly when being introduced to Mrs Bennet and being gushed over everything from her dress to her wonderful nephew in non-stop Mrs Bennet-esque prattle.

Or, worse, when Catherine loudly asked precisely why she was being asked to dine with Liz's family, and William proudly presenting her as his girlfriend, only for Catherine to look outraged and proclaim, "But what about dear Caroline?"

It was a good thing Lizzie was used to Catherine's demeaning speeches during her sojourn at Collins & Collins, for nothing but breeding – and William's comforting arm around her waist – kept her from retorting, "What about her?" It was surprisingly Mrs Bennet who saved the day, albeit unwittingly: "Oh dear Caroline, she was just here the other week, wasn't she Lizzie? How nice it is for Caroline to visit while Bing is off in New York with dear Jane. I'm so sorry you couldn't meet my eldest daughter today, Ms de Bourgh, but she is-"

Thankful the crisis was over, at least for the moment, William took the opportunity to usher everyone into their seats again, just as the first course arrived. However, the seating arrangements left something to be desired: As the new lovers opted to sit next to each other, Catherine resolutely sat on the other side of her nephew. Mrs Bennet, while in awe of both aunt and nephew, nevertheless took the seat next to Catherine so that she may be within close distance any time she felt required to give as much attention and deference to them as within her power to give. Which left Mr Bennet and Lydia with no chance to create a buffer between her unbridled enthusiasm and her unfortunate victims.

And then Catherine started to grill "Liz" - apparently what she experienced as merely the woman who turned down a job offer at her venture company was nothing compared to the detailed interrogation-slash-disdainful-dressing-down she suffered as a potential niece-in-law... all conducted with William sandwiched between the two women, to his utter consternation. He was only now debating the wisdom of asking his aunt to dinner, partly to wind up his Lizzie, and could only settle for giving occasional warning glares at his aunt, not that it stopped her very often. To the surprise of Mr Bennet and Lydia, Catherine was able to keep up steam for the _entire_ meal, with neither of them being able to get a word in edgewise, though Mrs Bennet tried her best to.

_"So you're finishing grad school already? I hope you don't expect Collins & Collins to renew your job offer even if your friend is now a partner there."_

_"You are not going to be working at Pemberley Digital, are you? William, I expected better of you."_

_"And what precisely are you studying, young lady? Or have you not made up your mind yet about grad school?"_

_"You know William's sister Georgiana got into Pemberley on her own merits, though I would've thought she should be left to finish at least grad school before William allowed her there."_

_"I hope you're not jealous that Georgiana won't need to worry about the expense of going to grad school. Three generations of Darcys have worked hard to give dear Georgiana the education she deserves, and that is just counting the American business alone!"_

_"I hear you enjoy bonsai trees and train sets very much. Is there actually a point for this collection or are you just making a hobby of it?"_

_"It is such a shame that Caroline has returned to Los Angeles. She and William have so much in common. Had she the inclination for digital media I'm sure she'd be a director at Pemberley Digital already."_

_"So you're starting a new company? And how precisely are you going to fund such a venture with your... financial situation?"_

_"It is impossible for you to start up in San Franscisco with so many big players in the market. You'd never be able to get it off the ground."_

_"And how big is the garden you cultivate, madam? It's a wonder if you managed to grow anything in there with a garden that small."_

_"I hope you have a nice friend who's willing to let you share their apartment costs. San Franscisco is such an expensive place for people without money to live in."_

_"I seem to recall you mentioning that you played tennis. You must allow us to watch you play against Georgiana when you're both next in Hunsford."_

Lizzie, by then tired of the bombardment that was Catherine de Bourgh, and just wanting to enjoy her dessert and the company of everyone except the dragon lady, muttered under her breath, just loud enough for William's ears, "And how are _you_ enjoying tonight's tennis match?"

William's surprised little chuckle broke Catherine out of her ranting daze, and she immediately demanded to know what her nephew found so amusing, which he steadily refused to reply and instead attempted valiantly to steer the conversation into safer waters and small talk while their table was cleared and coffee served. Lizzie was at least comforted by the fact that no matter how much she spoke, she never once hinted disapprobation at the way Pemberley's funding was being utilised, giving lie to Caroline's earlier words. Being next to William also made the evening more tolerable, as she kept their entwined hands on his thigh as Catherine continued on her diatribe, though it became much milder now that Catherine had seen her opponent's quiet strength and her nephew's unfailing support despite her many pointed hints about their unsuitability.

Even wishing for a satisfactory relationship between their two families, William's instincts were nevertheless convinced that this was as far as they should go tonight. Though he was not without hope of improving relations... when he first took over as CEO of Pemberley, his aunt was _way_ more controlling of him than she was being now, so maybe things might change for the better in this case as well. After many a significant look and smile from Lizzie, he acquiesced with good grace and asked for the check, to the relief of most of the Bennet family. Only Mrs Bennet lamented to the very end of Catherine's visit that she should really meet with "that dear sweet lady who is aunt to my future son-in-law William Darcy" more often, to shared grins by the rest of her companions. Lydia did tell him once she was out of her mother's earshot that, "Darcinator, you have one weird aunt. I can kinda understand why you're so awkward now" before slapping his shoulder affectionately and hurrying off after her parents.

Later, when the two lovers finally escaped for some alone time in Netherfield, William sleepily asked his beloved girlfriend what she thought about dinner that night. She grinned, utterly sated, into his neck, and, spreading a palm over his heart, mumbled, "I think we both come with crazy families. Good to know I'm not the only one with an embarrassing mother-figure to contribute to this relationship."

_- Finis -_


End file.
